A Kiss on the Shoulder
by Boomsplosion
Summary: After winning a tournament, Ash and Misty retire to a luxury hotel to relax. Meanwhile, Brock goes off to find some long-deserved love from Nurse Joy.
1. Midnight Madness

It was dusk. Ash had emerged the champion in a major Pokemon tournament and was taking a victorious rest at the most luxurious hotel in all of Veridian City.

The luxury came at a price, however, so the trio all chipped in to share a single suite. Misty was with Ash on the balcony, watching the sunset over the lake and a bottle of champagne. Brock had chosen to drink himself into a raging stupor before stumbling out the door to try to fuck Nurse Joy, presumably with limited success.

Misty glanced to her left, staring at Ash. He had such skill in the championship match, such iron will and determination... such a _body_! But he would never...

She downed all of her glass of champagne in one swift gulp. "Fuck it."

Ash turned to inquire about what, exactly, was being fucked, where he found that the answer was, in fact, none other than himself. Misty pulled him close, embracing him in a passionate kiss. They both had breath rank with alcohol and cheap room service food, but neither of them cared. Ash, too, had been waiting for this moment to come.

They made out for a short while, but simple tonsil hockey was not enough to satisfy their long-starving appetites. Misty tore off Ash's shirt with fiery passion as Ash quickly undid her suspenders. Misty's shorts gracefully slid to the ground, revealing her unprotected ass and pussy. Ash bent her over his knee and began lashing her ass with the suspenders.

"Ash!" she screamed, "Stop!"

Ash had been waiting too long for this, and he had so many fantasies... he wasn't going to let her petty idea of romance fuck up his night. Still whipping her rectum with one suspender, he wrapped the other one around her neck. Misty struggled to get a breath; her face was turning a shade not unlike that of her hair. Ash released his chokehold and she finally was able to inhale.

This first breath was short-lived, however, as Misty lost it with one tortured scream of agony. Ash had not wasted his time with one or two fingers, choosing instead to plunge his entire forearm into her vagina from the very beginning.

He plunged his arm in and out, flexing his biceps to maximize Misty's pleasure. As his muscles expanded and contracted, Misty began to enjoy herself. She shifted back and forth, and soon the lips of her anus were gently kissing Ash's shoulder. Ash stood up, ready to begin work with his penis. He withdrew his arm from Misty's interior, gently squeezing her spleen as he did so.

To his dissatisfaction, he found that her vagina was now stretched to a diameter roughly equal to that of the Chunnel. Slightly disappointed but by no means deterred, Ash opted to instead plunge his throbbing member into her anus. He pushed in and pulled out, holding Misty's arms as she received him doggie-style. He began to reach orgasm and started pulling her arms toward him as he did so.

"St-stop!" Misty murmured as her spine began to bend.

Too distracted by his sudden coming, Ash paid no attention and, with an appropriately spine-tingling snap, forced Misty to bend straight towards him. Ash's cock was forced out as the change in angle compressed his partner's insides.

Her entire internal sac of organs was forced down, and a hefty portion of her large intestine was now dangling out like a tail. The glistening red protrusion was dripping a mixture of blood and shit all across the shining hotel floor. The majority of her other entrails were only being held in by a strong web of Ash's semen. They were trying to force their way out but, like a net, Ash's fresh ejaculate kept them inside.

_Meanwhile, at the nearby Pokecenter..._


	2. Hospital of Love

Brock _would_ get laid tonight. He downed the last of his absinthe and opened the door to the Pokemon hospital. It was past closing time but the alcohol flowing through his veins gave him uncanny acting ability.

"Oh, Nurse Joy, please, you've got to help! My Pokemon is on the verge of death! I'm afraid he doesn't have much longer to go!" he sobbed with teary eyes. "Get a unit ready, I've got him outside on a makeshift gurney. I'll wheel him in; make haste!"

Nurse Joy spoke not a single word, only nodded quickly before scurrying down to the nearest Critical Care Chamber. Brock opened and closed the door so as to sound as if he had left, but in reality he was still inside the building. He removed the empty absinthe bottle from his jacket pocket and stalked down the darkened hallway to the lit room.

Brock peeked around to find Nurse Joy hunched over an oxygen tank. The entire room was full of surgical equipment; various saws and knives and several different unidentifiable apparatuses lined the walls. He quickly barged in, raised the bottle, and struck her across the temple just as she turned around. Nurse Joy tumbled to the ground, unconscious amongst the sparse powder of broken glass.

Nurse Joy woke to find herself strapped to the table, fully nude. Brock was standing in front of her, sporting nothing but a pair of rubber gloves and a massive erection. "We're going to have lots of fun tonight," he said with a wicked grin as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet.

He pulled out a very small bottle of liquid and extracted a small amount into a syringe. He jammed the needle into his dick and injected it with the fluid. His balls began to swell to the size of watermelons and his cock quickly extended to the size of a big penis. Veins bulged out grotesquely and hairs sprouted out of his balls and braided themselves into an impressive beard. "Now it's your turn," he said, winking as best as he could do with both eyes closed. He held up a syringe filled with a different liquid. "This is a powerful numbing agent. As soon as it reaches your central nervous system, your entire body will be totally numb." He halfheartedly placed the entire syringe into her asshole and sprayed the liquid all over her colon. Little did he know that this would really have no effect on Joy's ability to feel or move.

"I'll let that sit in before we start," he said, stroking his cock-sized cock. He went out into the hallway and began to fuck small holes into the wall.

Nurse Joy used this time to wriggle her arms free of their restraints and grab the used hypodermic. She began grunting, as if to imply that she was fully numb and unable to actually speak. Brock came rushing into the room, bits of sheet rock and ceiling tile spouting out in smoky clouds of dust from the tip of his member.

"Eat this, motherfucker!" Nurse Joy yelled. She swiftly leapt up and attempted to pry open Brock's eye, ready to plunge the needle in. Instead, she found two dark lines drawn over leathery patches of skin. Brock grabbed the needle, laughing as he did so, and plunged it into the location where his eye should have been. The needle bent against the solid wall of his inhuman skull behind the flat piece of skin.

"Looking for these?" he asked as he ripped open his shirt. In the place of nipples were two beady black eyes, not unlike those possessed by a spider or snake. His bellybutton dripped as it split open to reveal a long, vicious tongue. "Now you must be punished!" He grabbed a wire saw off the wall and clutched Nurse Joy's hands together. "Shame you couldn't be numbed!"

He dug the thin piece of steel into her wrists, sliding it back and forth. It cut through her skin like a bear trap slices through a Jew's ankle. Nurse Joy screamed in agony as her hand began to slide off her arm. It spattered down onto the surgical table, shortly followed by the other one. She stared at her stumps of arms with an unfortunate tortured look on her face.

"No sense letting these go to waste!" Brock said. He picked up both her hands and stuffed them into the gaping maw of his navel.

Brock grabbed a more effective saw and removed Nurse Joy's arms at the shoulder and legs at the thigh. He placed both arms entirely into her anus, stroking himself and whistling during the entire ordeal. Several screams and impromptu amputations later, Brock finally seemed finished.

"Whew," he muttered over Nurse Joy's whimpering. "Well, now that you've had your fun, it's my turn!"

He vehemently rammed the entirety of his massive cock directly into the exposed bone of her left leg. During his thrusts, he reached into the adjacent socket and removed a large clot. He rubbed the bloody mass across his face, chest, and scrotum, creating a sticky red coating across his entire body. Suddenly, he recoiled.

"FUCK!" he yelled loudly, "Your bone marrow got into my fucking urethra!" He quickly jerked off and ejaculated a thick mix of bone marrow, semen, and dick ants. Nurse Joy screamed as the mess landed across her stomach. The dick ants began gnawing away at her flesh, quickly devouring into her internal organs.

"No!" she screamed, "No! Noooooooooo!" She lay dead there in front of him, dick ants nesting in the cavity under her rib cage. Brock quickly grabbed a large knife and flayed the carcass, stapling the various patches of leather together. Using the clot to give himself a fresh layer of stickiness, he attached his new suit to his body and exited the Pokecenter with satisfaction.


End file.
